


Sernando Salad Days

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days during first NT call ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sernando Salad Days

Sergio and Fernando's relationship, to be honest, was odd. Sergio was loud, outgoing, cool and made new friends easily. Fernando was quiet, shy, awkward and happy with his familiar, childhood acquaintances. They also, more importantly, played for rival football teams.   
It was always more Sergio than Fernando, he wanted this friendship. Even though Fernando had feigned an elbow to the face and caused him a red card, he still wanted a connection.

Sergio was younger and Fernando had been on the national team for a little while already but Sergio waltzed in and owned the dressing room. Fernando sat quietly and prepared for the training session. Sergio mingled with everyone, even the Barca players. Fernando didn't notice the sideways glances from the defender, who wanted attention from Atletico's golden boy. Fernando felt uncomfortable, Sergio was compelling, charismatic and popular. He obviously wouldn't want to be friends with the loser from the rival team who forced his sending off.

What Fernando didnt understand was when he played football he looked invincible. A god like creature, unbeatable, unobtainable. Sergio couldn't take his eyes off him during training. He would make this friendship work. He knew he would have to be the one to force things. Fernando, instinctively, looked over his shoulder and saw two almond brown eyes and a blinding white smile looking in his direction. Unexplainedly, he tripped over his own feet and put the ball out of play. His face was flushed pink whilst trying to defend the throw in.

After training Sergio quickened his pace to catch up with the striker as they left the pitch. He nonchalantly put his arm around his shoulders. Fernando dropped his head to hide the rising blush. Sergio squeezed the older boy's upper arm and elicited a small grin as his reward.

The next day, Sergio paired up with Fernando for the warm up. Fernando was flat on his back and Sergio was stretching his legs for him. Fernando wasn't quite sure why so much touching, almost stroking, was required. His skin felt awfully hot. Sergio grinned from ear to ear. During the manager's chat in the middle of the pitch, Sergio leaned against Fernando. Fernando could feel his breath on his neck. 

The national team were to stay in a hotel before the scheduled, friendly match. The pair were roomed together, as the manager noticed their rapport. Sergio stretched lazily on his chosen bed, hands propped behind his head. Fernando couldn't rest, continually fidgeting and fussing with his unpacking. Sergio, never a very patient person, decided to make his feelings known. As Fernando reached up to one of the overhead cupboards, slightly off balance, Sergio pulled him down onto his bed. He then rolled him onto his back and held him down with his more muscular body. Fernando looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sergio pushed the striker's disheveled hair back from his face and traced his profile with his thumbs. Fernando's heart nearly broke out through his chest. He had no resistance when Sergio pressed his lips to his. The blond's small gasp allowed the defender's tongue to enter his mouth. Fernando couldn't help but respond. He wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend, but his body betrayed him.

Their passionate make out session lasted about half an hour. It didnt go too far just kissing and touching. Neither could find the words to talk afterwards and tried to behave as normal during the team dinner. Both trying to ignore the sidewards glances from the other. Sergio decided to distance himself a little, he was shocked by the power of his reaction to the other man's response. Fernando couldn't bring himself to acknowledge his true feelings.

Sergio mingled after dinner, the centre of attention, as always, whilst Fernando sat quietly, speaking up only when spoken to. The striker excused himself and went to bed early, tucking deep down under the covers, trying to forget what had happened earlier. Sergio noticed his absence and left, feigning a headache. He entered their darkened, silent room. He could only see the slightest glimpse of blond hair peeking above the duvet. At that moment something snapped inside, he felt breathless and giddy, he made a decision that would change his life. He didn't want to keep his distance. 

Sergio pulled back the bedclothes and climbed in along side Fernando. He was pleased to see the striker only wearing loose pyjama bottoms. He proceeded to kiss his way down the sleeping man's body. Fernando roused from slumber, not immediately aware of what was occuring. Sergio may have been younger but he was far more experienced than Fernando. The striker's body betrayed his true feelings, once again. How could he deny his attraction to Sergio. This time there was no holding back. Both reached their climax simultaneously and laid in each other's arms for the rest of the night. There were no regrets. 

From that moment on an unbreakable connection began. They were true solemates. It never mattered for which team they played or in which far away city they lived. Friends, family, wives, girlfriends, children, football, titles and trophies were important but nothing meant more to them than their secret relationship. They vowed from that day that when football was over for them they would be together. The world didn't need to know the truth.


End file.
